Dean And Castiel's First Time
by Superwholock1857
Summary: Cas goes to Dean for help. (Oh my gosh im so sorry, im terrible at writing summaries


It was just a normal day for the Winchester boys. Another motel another city. Dean stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and Sam looked up at him "Hey dude you hungry?" He asked sounding a bit bored. Dean nodded "Sure. I could go for a burger." Sam got the keys to the impala and walked out. "Dude don't forget the pie!" Dean shouted. Sam knocked on the window as he went by as a confirmation that he heard dean. He was about to get dressed when he heard a familiar flutter of wings. He jumped and looked at Cas "God damn it Cas couldn't you wait till i got dressed!" He turns around and dean sees Cas wobbling a bit. "Hey Cas... ya alright buddy?" Castiel looks up at dean then falls over. Dean reached out to catch him and they both fell, deans towel slipping off in the process. "Dean..." Cas said his gravelly voice stirring something inside Dean, "dean it feels... off... im... there's something wrong." Dean instantly got worried. "Cas can you get up?" Castiel shook his head "i believe i require assistance dean..." dean sighed and got up lifting his angel up with him. Wait... my angel?! Dean thought to himself. When did he become my angel?! Dean laid Cas on the bed and went to take off his shoes when he noticed Cas starting at his stomach and chest. "Like what ya see Cas?" He asked jokingly. "Yes, Dean, i do like what i see" he said his voice serious. Deans face turned red "um C-Cas it was a joke." He looked away and noticed how hard Cas was. "Cas are you... are you horny?" He asked feeling embarrassed. "I think so..." Cas said looking at dean his face red. Dean got up and cas stared down lower and dean realized the towel fell off. "Um s-sorry." He didnt even realize he was hard, his cock sticking straight out at Castiel. Cas reached out and gripped deans cock. Dean gasped and thrust in cas' hand. Castiel blushed and looked up at dean. Dean backed away "cas no. Im straight." Castiel glared up at dean then pulled him down to the bed pinning him. "Dean. I know for a fact that you are not straight." Castiel kissed dean with so much passion that it overwhelmed him. After a few seconds of not kissing back Dean finally gave in kissing Cas. Castiel kissed dean and dean pulled Cas' coat off. Dean pulled back and looked up at cas blushing a little. "Cas i..." Castiel grinded his hips down onto Deans' moaning a bit and dean moaned instinctively grinding back up onto Cas. Dean ripped off Castiels shirt kissing down his neck. Cas was stroking deans cock as dean was removing Cas' pants. Cas growled and pinned dean down his clothes disappearing "too slow." Cas grinds down onto dean grabbing ahold of both of their cocks stroking them. "C-Cas..." dean was thrusting in Castiel's hand while cas strokes faster. Cas kisses dean thrusting in time with him "Cas i'm gonna..." Cas grunts "dean..." he strokes a few more times before he feels deans body tense and his cock spurting out come "castiel!" Dean shouted as he came. Cas' climax was soon after deans "dean!" He yelled out. They just laid there panting "cas..." cas sighed "just get it over with dean." Dean looked at Cas funny "i was going to say that we should do that again..." cas looked up at dean looking hopeful. "Really?" He said smiling and dean nodded "really" dean laughed out. Dean kissed Cas and they heard keys jingle at the door. Cas stands up and deans dressed and cleaned along with Cas. Sam walks through the door holding bags of food "sorry dean i forgot the pie." Dean smiles up at Sam "ah it's alright Sammy. Plenty of time for pie" Sam looks at dean weirdly "dude you alright" dean looks at Cas then back to Sam "Just fine Sammy." Sam looks grossed out "dude gross. Get another room for that." Dean blushes and sputters "I wasn't saying...! I'm not...! We didn't...!" Sam smiles at him "sure you didn't. I got here like 10 minutes ago dean. I could hear you outside." Deans face turns a deep red and Cas chuckles "goodbye Dean" he kisses Dean and leaves. Dean looks at Sam who was on the floor laughing. "Dean... your face!" Dean looks away clearing his throat "Shut up Sam."


End file.
